peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 March 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-03-19 ; Comments *Peel mentions that Punch magazine wanted to ring the Pig to do a piece on scruffy husbands, which he said boasted my morale you could imagine. *Peel plays a wrong track moment for a few seconds when he played Misty In Roots instead of Jane Bond & The Undercovermen. *Peel wishes he could visit Cuba to experience live Cuban music, whilst mentioning that it has nothing to do with any enthusiasm for the communist government in the country after playing Jane Bond & The Undercovermen's I Made Love To A Communist track. *Peel reveals that Misty In Roots' Musi-O-Tunya LP translates as 'Smoke With Thunders'. It is the local name for Victoria Falls located between Zambia and Zimbabwe. *Peel is delighted that Billy Bragg's Between The Wars EP has climbed to number 15 in the UK singles chart. *Peel says that he would like to go to a hypnotherapist, so that he is able to dance. *After hearing the Clash will produce a new single, Peel plays the original version of their song 'Armigedeon Time' by Willy Williams. Sessions *Junior Gee And The Capital Boys #1. Recorded: 1984-09-26. Broadcast: 03 October 1984 *SPK #1. Recorded: 1983-08-20. Broadcast: 31 August 1983 Tracklisting *Ramones: Havana Affair (7" - Blitzkreig Bop) Sire :(JP: 'While we're dealing with Latin music, this is Eddie Palmieri') *Eddie Palmieri: Mi Mambo Conga (LP - Mambo Con Conga Is Mozambique) Tico *Fall: Lie-Dream Of A Casino Soul (LP - Hip Priest And Kamerads) Situation Two *Junior Gee And The Capital Boys: Check Us Out (session) *Jane Bond & The Undercovermen: I Made Love To A Communist (LP - Politically Correct) Normal *Misty In Roots: No Love (LP - Musi-O-Tunya) People Unite *SPK: Metal Dance (session) *Minutemen: Political Song For Michael Jackson To Sing (2xLP - Double Nickels On The Dime) SST *Larry Williams: Bad Boy (LP - Dizzy Miss Lizzy) Ace :(JP: 'A big favourite with John Lennon and there was a man who knew a good tune') *Fuzztones: Bad News Travels Fast (7") Midnight *Junior Gee And The Capital Boys: Scratch (session) *Billy Bragg: It Says Here (Alternative Version) (7" - Between The Wars) Go! Discs *Test Dept.: Fuel To Fight (shared LP with South Wales Striking Miners Choir - Shoulder To Shoulder) Ministry Of Power *Lieutenant Stitchie: Two Is Better Than Too Many (7") Junjo *SPK: Will To Power (session) *Notsensibles: I'm In Love With Margaret Thatcher (7") Redball *Horace Andy: Elementary (12") Rough Trade *Room: The Friendly Enemy (12" - Jackpot Jack E.P.) Red Flame *Junior Gee And The Capital Boys: Have You Got The Time (session) *Damage: Sins Of Our Fathers (LP - Sins Of Our Fathers) Gnarl *Yeah Yeah Noh: Brown Shirt (7" - The Prick Up Your Ears EP) In Tape *SPK: Metal Field (session) *Willy Williams: Armigedeon Time (7") Studio One *Vibes: Hasil Adkins In My Head (12" - The Inner Wardrobes Of Your Mind) Chainsaw *Junior Gee And The Capital Boys: Love Money (session) *Durutti Column: A Little Mercy (LP - Domo Arigato) Factory *Deep Freeze Mice: These Floors Are Smooth (7" - Zoology) Cordelia *SPK: The Sandstorm Method (session) File ;Name *020A-B0543XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:59:59 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B543/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment